Optical sensors are widely used in various imaging applications and products, such as cameras, scanners, photocopiers, etc. Optical sensors used in various fields of technology are designed for different purposes.
To improve performance and reduce size of the optical sensors, various designs of the optical sensors are employed. One way to evaluate the performance is by measuring quantum efficiency of the optical sensor. Quantum efficiency is a ratio of a number of charge carriers collected by the optical sensor to a number of photons of a given energy incident on the optical sensor. It is a measurement of the optical sensor's electrical sensitivity to light.